1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for controlling transport reactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport reactors circulate one or more materials (fluids, solids/particulates, and/or mixtures thereof) throughout one or more reaction loops to convert feedstocks, typically hydrocarbons, into desired products and/or bi-products. The transport reactors use pressurized and/or compressible fluid(s) to circulate or move the material(s) throughout the reaction loops. The reaction loops typically contain one or more reaction zones where at least some of the feedstock conversion takes place. Movement of the material through the reaction zones improves the conversion of the feedstock.
To keep the material moving throughout the reaction loop(s), a pressure differential is maintained between several sets of points about the reaction loops. The combination of the various pressure differentials is commonly referred to as a pressure profile for the transport reactor. The pressure profile is typically maintained by a control system and a complex series of compressors, pressure regulators, pressure instruments, data feedback loops, and/or servo-motor feedback loops.
In typical transport reactors, the resident pressure instruments or devices measure the pressure at a different location throughout the reaction loop. The pressure measurements are fed back to the control system and the control system sends commands to the various compressors and/or pressure regulators to adjust their settings to maintain the transport reactor pressure profile within operating parameters. Response dependent feedback control loops of the type described above are complex, expensive, and difficult to implement, optimize, operate, and/or service.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for maintaining pressure differentials or pressure profiles within transport reactors.